1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of presenting A/V data and contents data recorded on an interactive recording medium and contents data provided by a contents providing server connected through the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-density recording media such as optical disks capable of recording large amounts of data are being widely used. The DVD (digital versatile disc), which is an optical recording medium capable of recording large amounts of high-quality digital video and audio data, is one example of these high-density recording media.
The DVD includes a data stream recording area in which digital A/V data streams are recorded and a navigation data recording area in which navigation data required for playback control of the A/V data is recorded.
When a DVD is loaded into a DVD reproducing apparatus, the DVD reproducing apparatus first reads the navigation data recorded in the navigation data recording area and stores the navigation data in an internal memory. The DVD reproducing apparatus then begins reproduction of the A/V data recorded in the data stream recording area using the stored navigation data, thereby providing various functions of the DVD to a viewer.
The development of new interactive DVDs is being progressing rapidly. Unlike the DVD, the interactive DVD (I-DVD) contains additional contents data, which is detailed information about A/V data recorded thereon, and provides the contents data through a user interface. The contents data may be recorded on the I-DVD as data files such as html files.
In addition, a method for obtaining additional contents data from a contents providing server connected through the Internet and presenting the contents data while A/V data and contents data recorded on the I-DVD are reproduced is under development. However, an effective method for presenting the contents data appropriately according to the attributes is not yet available.